I've Got Tricked?
by Cho Hyun-ae
Summary: LAST CHAPTER : So, Sungmin got tricked? - kyumin NC, lime, lemon, dll - DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**I've Got Tricked?**

Pairing : Kyumin

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rating : T – M

Warning : YAOI, BL, gaje, gak sesuai EYD, TYPOS,OCC,banyak lah pokoknya. DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ!

Disclaimer : All Characters are belonging to themselves, SuJu is belonging to SM-E and this FF is mine

Summary : Kyuhyun mendadak miskin dan menumpang dirumah sungmin sang kekasih? menyenangkan kah? –Check this Out- Kyumin

* * *

><p><strong># KYUHYUN POV#<strong>

"YAAAA! CHO KYUHUN!"

"OMMOOO!" aku terlonjak kager, hampir terjatuh dengan tidak elit dari tempat dudukku sekarang ini.

Teriakan Appa dengan suaranya yang menggelegar di seluruh ruanganku benar-benar membuat jantungku berdegup cepat. Dengan wajah marahnya Appa berjalan mendekati meja kerjaku, membuatku tak bisa berkedip. _'Oh Tuhan selamatkan aku!'_

"Game Over." Tiba-tiba suara yang paling kubenci, terdengar dari laptopku.

"AARGGHH! Andwaee…!" kontan aku berseru tidak rela sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku frustasi. Dalam sekejap aku lupa bahwa kini Sang raja iblis yang sesungguhnya sudah berdiri di depanku dengan aura hitamnya.

"Stage terakhir…" ucapku lirih, miris. Game yang hampir aku tamatkan hari ini, hancur sudah… tiba-tiba aku merinding, bulu romaku berdiri tegang, aura dingin dan menyeramkan itu menguar dari sisi kiriku.

_'Ah! Appa!'_ sialnya aku benar-benar lupa dengan Appa. Aku meliriknya, matanya sudah melotot seram, wajahnya memerah karena menahan marah.

"Hehehehe… " kekehkku, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"YYAAAA! CHO KYUHYUN! NEO!" telunjuk Appa sudah mnengacung tepat di depan hidungku. "MANA LAPORAN YANG KUMINTA SEJAK MINGGU LALU?" gelegarnya seram.

_'Laporan?'_ aku masih berusaha berpikir. _'Tunggu, Laporan apa yah?_'

"Kau lupa, eoh?"

"Hmm, pasti terselip di suatu tempat Appa."

"YAAA! JADI BUKANNYA KERJA KAU MALAH MAIN GAME BODOH INI, HAH?"

"Aahh! Aduuh! Mian, Appa! Mianhe!" aku panik saat Appa mulai memukulku dengan gulungan map yang dibawanya.

"Yunho-ah!" teriak Appa memanggil tangan kanan kepercayaannya.

"Ne, Ahjushi." Yunho-hyung masuk ke ruangankku dengan membawa sebuah koper besar. _'Mho? Sepertinya aku kenal benda itu? Eoh? Itu kan koper milikku!'_

"MULAI SEKARANG KAU KUPECAT! DAN JANGAN PULANG KERUMAH!" teriak Appa tepat didepan wajahku.

"MWHOO? Andwae Appa! Andwae…" aku mulai melancarkan jurus memohonku.

"Tidak mempan lagi,Kyuhyun-ah!" tak kusangka ayahku berubah menjadi manusia kejam. "Yunho! Berikan koper itu pada anak manja ini!"

Yunho-hyung menyerahkan koper itu padaku disertai tatapan _'Mianhe-Kyu-jangan-salahkan-aku-ne?'_

"Appa-appa.. Kumohon Appa. Aku akan bekerja dengan serius, yakso!" aku bahkan sudah berlutut mehohon pada Appa sekarang, biasanya cara ini tidak pernah gagal.

"Jadi kau benar-benar mau serius,eoh?"

"Ne,Appa. Ne." Aku mengangguk cepat.

Appa menyeingai misteruis, "Kalau begitu kubekukan juga semua tabungan dan kartu kreditmu, Hahahaha!" Appa malah tertawa senang, sedangkan aku hampir pingsan mendengarnya.

"Tapi.. Ta-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Serius lah untuk bisa bertahan, Kyuhyun-ah." Appa tersenyum sadis dan keluar meninggalkanku yang masih shock dengan tragedi yang baru saja menimpaku.

"Fighting,Kyu!" dan sekutu abadi Appa, Yunho-hyung ikut-ikutan keluar dari ruanganku setelah meninggalkan kata-kata penyemangat yang sama sekali tidak berguna.

Hari ini, detik ini juga satu orang miskin baru telah muncul.

-0o0-

**#AUTHOR POV#**

"Ting-tong!"

"Ting-tong!"

"DOK! DOK! DOK!"

"Hyung! Buka Pintunya! Palii!" teriak namja tampan yang tidak sabaran di depan pintu sebuah flat yang cukup mewah.

"Hyuuuung~~" teriaknya sekali lagi, kali ini ia sudah duduk diatas koper yang sedari tadi diseretnya kemana-mana. Namja berambut coklat ini tampak lelah dengan penampilan yang sudah jauh dari kesan rapi.

'ceklek.'

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka juga, menampakan sesosok namja manis dengan rambut basah dan handuk berwarna pink tersampir di bahunya.

"Tidak sabaran sekali sih,Kyu! Aku sedang mandi tahu." Omel namja yang bisa dibilang cantik itu, sedangkan Kyuhyun? Tentu ia tidak peduli, dan malah masuk seenaknya kedalam flat yang bukan miliknya itu seraya menyeret-nyeret koper besarnya. Bahkan tanpa kata permisi.

Dan tanpa rasa malu, namja evil itu langsung masuk ke kamar utama dan membuka kopernya di atas tempat tidur bernuansa pink. Ia mengambil beberapa bajunya yang terlipat rapih dan memasukannya ke dalam lemari milik Lee Sungmin.

"Eoh? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Mulai hari ini, aku tinggal disini." Jawab Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"MWHOO?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya, kaget.

"Aku diusir Appa,Hyung. Semua uangku juga dirampas. Apa hyung rela, melihat kekasihmu yang tampan ini jadi gelandangan?" jelas Kyuhyun sambil terus memasukan baju-bajunya ke dalam lemari Sungmin.

"Haah? Kok bisa diusir Ahjushi,Kyu?"

"Hyung! Ini.. Yeppo.." Kyuhyun tersenyum pervert sambil memperlihatkan sebuah boxer pendek dan ketat berwarna pink ditangannya.

"Yaa! Dasar mesum!" seru Sungmin sebal, wajahnya sudah jelas merona merah karena malu. Ia langsung merampas boxernya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung~ pakai dong.." Dengan tampang mesumnya Kyuhyun berusaha merayu Sungmin.

"Aiiisshh! Jangan macam-macam,Kyu!" rayuan gagal itu ternyata hanya membuahkan omelan kesal dari bibir mungil sang kekasih. "Kenapa sampai bisa diusir Ahjushi,Kyu?" Sungmin mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Karena ketahuan main game disaat aku seharusnya menyerahkan laporang yang sudah jatuh tempo sejah 2 hari lalu, hehehe…"

"Yaa! Paboya?" Sungmin refleks memukul Kyuhyu dengan boxer yang dipegangnya.

"YA! Hyung, jangan pukul aku! Appoo…" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus aegyo gagalnya yang jelas-jelas tidak akan mempan pada siapa pun seraya mengusap-usap lengannya yang kena sambit Sungmin tadi.

"Kau ini! Aiisshhh! Jinjja!" Sungmin benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan namjachingunya yang saat ini menurutnya sangat-sangat menyebalkan!

"Hyung mau bantu aku kan?" Kyuhyun mulai merajuk sambil memeluk pinggang Sungmin dari belakang.

"Shireo!" Tolak Sungmin mentah-mentah dan melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

" Hiks! Jadi hyung tega melihat aku sengsara diluar sana?"

"Salahmu sendiri main game terus!"

"Ya! Chagiya, kenapa kau jadi kejam begitu,eoh?"

"Aku tidak mau mempercayakan masa depanku pada namja yang tidak bisa apa-apa seperti kau, arra?"

"Eoh? Sembarangan. Aku jago main game kok!"

"Aku tidak butuh game-game bodohmu itu!"

"Bilang saja kau kesal karena tidak pernah bisa memainkannya kan,Chagi?"

"Tidak! Kalau kau begitu suka dengan game-game mu, sana pacari saja pembuat game!" kesal Sungmin.

"Hmm, Tidak ah.. aku cuma mau memacari dan menikahi Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun mulai merajuk merayu kekasihnya. _Well_, ia tahu kalau Sungmin jadi kesal sekarang.

"Shireo!"

"Mwhoo? Andwae! Kau sudah janji akan menikah denganku,Hyung!"

"Janjinya batal!" balas Sungmin kejam.

"Shireo! Andwae! Pokoknya tidak bisa!" tolak Kyuhyun mati-matian.

"Terus kalau aku jadi menikah denganmu, aku mau dikasih makan apa? Game? Kau sudah dipecat dari perusahaan kan?" ucap Sungmin kesal, lebih sebal lagi saat ia melihat sebuah kotak hitam yang masih sempat-sempatnya dibawa sang kekasih, Rival abadinya, PSP.

"Anii, aku akan berusaha keras supaya Appa memaafkanku asal kau tidak mencabut janjimu,Hyung. Jebal…"

Sungmin tersenyum evil dalam hati, "Yakso?"

"Ne,Yakso! Aku benar-benar akan berusaha demi hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun mantap, membuat Sungmin merasa sedikit tersentuh.

"Arraseo, baiklah kalau begitu. Janjinya tidak jadi batal."

"Gomawo,Chagiya…" sang magnae kemudian tersenyum manis. Ia menarik tubuh Sungmin cepat, memiringkan kepalanya bermaksud mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis dibibir plump sang kekasih.

Namun kali ini Sungmin lebih sigap, denagn kecepatan yang sama ia menutup bibir Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Shireo, Ciumannya libur dulu sampai Ahjushi memaafkanmu,ne?" Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis, namun auranya menakutkan. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sudah ingin menitikan air matanya karena peraturan baru yang dideklarasikan sang kekasih.

"Andwaeeee…!" jerit pilu itu terdengar tak lama kemudian.

**-Sementara itu di dapur-**

"Anyeonghaseyo,Ahjushi." Sungmin menelpon seseorang dengan nada riang.

"…"

"Ne. Rencana kita berhasil, Ahjushi."

"…"

"Baiklah, serahkan saja puteramu padaku., hehehe.."

"…"

"Ne. Gomawo, Ahjushi."

'Klik.' Sungmin memutuskan pembicaraannya ditlepon sambil tersenyum senang membayangkan kejadian-kejadian selanjutnya yang akan menimpa seorang Cho Kyuhyun. *Evil Smirk.

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p>

* * *

><p>AN

Mhuahahahah.. XD author balik lagi dengan FF gaje lainnya.

Oke saya tau, saya masih punya utang sekuel rate M. Ntar dulu yah, soalnya bikin NC susah tenyata.. /Slap!

Oke lah reader-deul.. happy reading!

Would you mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**I've Got Tricked?**

Pairing : Kyumin

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rating : T – M

Warning : YAOI, BL, gaje, gak sesuai EYD, TYPOS,OCC,banyak lah pokoknya. DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ!

Disclaimer : All Characters are belonging to themselves, SuJu is belonging to SM-E and this FF is mine

Summary : Kyuhyun mendadak miskin dan menumpang dirumah sungmin sang kekasih? menyenangkan kah? –Check this Out- Kyumin

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> #AUTHOR POV#<strong>

Pagi menjelang begitu cepat, menghampiri namja tampan yang masih bergelung lelah diatas tempat tidur akibat aktivitasnya semalam.

"Kyu! Ireona!"

"Hmmhh? " Hanya lenguhan malas yang keluar dari bibir namja berambut coklat itu.

"Palii! Ireona!" Sungmin mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Aku masih ngantuk,Hyung~" seru Kyuhyun yang baru memejamkan matanya pukul 3 pagi setelah berselingkuh dengan PSP tercinta.

"Bangun sekarang juga, atau…" ancam Sungmin yang sengaja memberi jeda pada kalimatnya agar terkesan dramatis.

"Atau apa?" Kyuhyun memunculkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia tutupi dengan bedcover.

"Atau pairing kita berubah jadi MinKyu!" bentak Sungmin galak.

"Mwhoo? Shireo!" Kyuhyun refleks berjengit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Kau hanya main-main, tidur-tiduran, bermalas-malasan, sementara aku harus mencari nafkah diluar sana? Kau harus segera belajar caranya masak dan beres-beres rumah,Kyu. Bersiaplah menjadi seorang 'uke'." Jelas Sungmin dengan penekanan pada kata 'uke'.

"Andwae,Min! aku lebih baik berkutat dengan setumpuk laporan saham dari pada dengan sayur mayur dan panci di dapur. Shireoo,Chagi..!" Kyuhyun menerawang horror menbayangkan dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang uke. 'Grep!' Kyuhyun mencengkram lengan Sungmin cepat, "Biar aku saja yag kerja,Chagi! Aku mau ke kantor!" dengan panik ia langsung meluncur turun dari kasurnya , menyambar handuk yang sudah disiapkan Sungmin dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi.

'Blam!'

"Hihihihi…" mau tidak mau Sungmin terkikik melihat kelaukuan ajaib kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melogokan kepalanya dri dalam kamar mandi, membuat Sungmin segera menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Wae? Apa lagi?" sang namja aegyo itu mulai berakting lagi sembari bertolak pinggang.

"Aku lupa Appa sudah memecatku, Otthe?" wajahnya mulai tampak seperti anak TK yang kehilangan permennya, merengut sedih?

"OOhh! Gampang saja,Kyu. Kau bisa jadi sekretarisku untuk sementara."

"Eoh? Sekretaris? Tapi kan itu pekerjaan yeoja,Hyung.. Masa namja keren seperti aku menjadi sekretaris." Kenarsisan Kyuhyun jelas membuat Sungmin sweat drop.

"Jadi kau tidak mau?" wajah Sungmin mulai berubah evil.

"Eehh.. A-Ani, anii.. A-aku mau kok,chagiya.." Kyuhyun yang mencium bahaya tingkat waspada tentu langsung menyetujui ide sang kekasih.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Sungmin melengos ke arah cermin besar di pojok kamarnya, kemudian mulai eerrr- berdandan?

"Eh, Hyung!" panggil Kyu lagi, menginterupsi Sungmin yang sedang menuangkan gel rambut diatas telapak tangannya.

"Wae?"

"Kau manis sekali sih." Kyuhyun tersenyum evil dan sedikit, hmm.. pervert.

"Yaa! Cho Kyuhyun! Mandi, Palii!" jerit Sungmin, hampir saja sekaligus melemparkan botol gel yang ada ditangannya.

"Hiiiaaaa! Neee!" san dengan kecepatan kilat, Kyuhyun segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai menyiramkan air pada tubuhnya.

-**0o0-**

**#KYUHYUN POV#**

"Jadi apa tugasku?" tanyaku pada_ my sweetie_ chagiya yang sudah berada dibalik meja kerjanya.

"Tentu saja membantuku." Jawab Sungmin Hyung santai.

"Arraseo!" kemudian aku pindah ke sofa empuk yang berada dipojok ruangannya dan mengeluarkan benda favoritku, My Lovely PSP!

"YAAA! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?"

"Tentu saja membantumu, Chagi…. Apa lagi?" _aneh, tadi dia sendiri yang bilang aku harus membantunya._

"Bantu apa?" tanyanya sengit.

"Aku membantumu membuat suasana yang kondusif, Chagi. Kau tidak akan bisa kerja kalau aku merengek manja padamu terus kan, jadi aku akan main PSP saja dipojok sini, Okay?" jawabku percaya diri.

Namja kelinciku kemudian tersenyum manis, ia berdiri dari bangkunya sambil membawa-bawa setumpuk map dan berjalan kearahku. Dengan gerakan seduktif ia meletakan map-map itu diatas meja, ditambah senyum 1000 volt nya itu, sukses membuat hatiku tersengat. Sungmin mendekatkan wajah manisnya padaku, sehingga kini aku dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua bola mata foxy itu, sorot pandangannya yang innocent, bibir kissable yang merah merekah… Arrggghhh! Aku bisa gila!

Satu gerakan melingkar kecil yang Sungmin lakukan diatas dada bidangku, sukses membuat jantungku berdebar dua kali lipat kecepatan normal. Ditambah panangan matanya yang tiba-tiba berubah err- menggoda? Sungmin menjilat bibir atasnya yang berarna pink itu, membuatku makin ehem! 'panas'.

"Eerr- … C-chagiya, kita sedang berada dikantor." Well, okay! Aku gugup!

"Lalu?" ia mengerlingkan matanya padaku, mengedip genit. "Tidak ada yang akan melihat, Kyunnie."

'gulp.' Aku terpaksa menelan ludah mendengar jawabannya. Apa Sungmin sedang merayuku? Ya Tuhan, apa malaikat berpihak padaku kali ini? "Ehhem!" aku berusaha melegakan tenggorokanku. "Terserah kau saja sih."jawabku berusaha tenang walau hatiku bersorak-sorai gembira.

"Kyunnie.. mau menuruti permintaanku kan?" Ya ampun! Nada suara manja ini….

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju. _' Apa pun yang kau minta, honey.'_ Janjiku dalam hati. Terus terang saja aku sudah menantikan permintaan yang akan keluar dari bibir mungilnya, permintaan yang mungkin sedikit berbau.. err- yadong! Oh, banyak juga tidak apa-apa kok!

Perlahan Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, 10 cm, 8 cm, 6 cm, 4cm.. mataku terpejam menanti sentuhan bibir plump itu pada bibirku. "Kalau begitu biar aku yang main,Kyu." sontak aku membuka mataku dan disaat yang sama, PSP ku sudah berpindah tangan.

Perlahan kutengokan kepalaku pada Sungmin yang sudah menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa disebelahku. Aku memandang horror pada ekspresi kekasihku yang kini sudah berubah menjadi setan cilik.

"Ayo kerjakan laporan-laporan itu, Kyuhyun!" perintahnya kejam seraya menunjuk tumpukan map-map sialan itu.

_'Aiisshh! Kau menipuku,Lee Sungmin! Lihat saja nanti!'_ runtukku dalam hati. Aku berencana membuatnya tidak bisa jalan akhir pekan nanti. Jika Tuhan mengijinkan.

**-0o0-**

**#AUTHOR POV#**

"Kyu! Ambilkan aku data penjualan tahun lalu di ruang data!" perintah namja manis itu galak, membuat sang kekasih memajukan bbirnya 2 cm kedepan.

_-5 menit kemudian-_

"Kyu! Ketikan surat perjanjian jual- belinya dong!"

_-5 menit kemudian-_

"Kyu! Carikan informasi tentang saham Shim Corp!"

_-5 menit kemudian-_

"Kyu! Telepon Siwon dari Choi Corp, ingatkan meeting denganku jam 11 nanti."

_-5 menit kemudian-_

"Kyu! Berikan ini ke Hyukjae Hyung dibagian advertising!"

_-5 menit kemudian-_

"Kyu! Buatkan aku capucino!"

"YAAA! CHO SUNGMIN! Memangnya aku pembantumu, hah?" omel Kyuhyun yang akhirnya meledak karena permintaan Sungmin yang membabi buta sedari tadi.

"Kau kan sekretarisku, wajar dong kalau aku suruh-suruh." Sungmin mem-pout bibirnya, membuat kadar imut-nya naik 100 %. Dan membuat Cho Kyuhyun bertekuk lutut (lagi) padanya. "Lagi pula apa itu, Cho Sungmin? Cih." Cibir Sungmin.

"Eh? Ah! Anggap saja latihan kalau kau sudah jadi isteriku nanti." Kyuhyun yang sudah melupakan amarahnya, sekarang malah mengeluarkan cengiran 'sungguh-tidak-jelas' nya.

"Iddiiihh, memangnya siapa yang mau nikah sama kamu?"

"Mwhoo? Kau kan sudah janji,Chagi!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sungmin.

Mempertimbangkan Kyuhyun yang bisa merajuk sambil meraung-raung dan membuatnya malu, akhirnya Sungmin lebih memilih untuk mengalah. "Arraseo, arraseo."jawabnya bijak. "Sudah sana, Kyu! Aku mau rapat dengan Siwonnie."

"Mwhoo? Siwonnie? Siapa itu?" panik Kyuhyun.

"Yang tadi kau telepon dari Choi Corp." jelas Sugmin sweat drop. Ia heran, kenapa namja chinggu nya yang berotak brilian itu menjadi pabbo mendadak. _'Mungkin akibat otaknya meledak karena kesal tadi.'_ Ucap Sungmin dalam hati, menarik kesimpulan seenaknya. "Awass,Kyu~!" Sungmin berusaha menyingkirkan Kyuhyun yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Kenapa senang sekali mau ketemu dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

"Apa sih! Aku kan hanya mau rapat." Sebal Sungmin. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil melintas di otaknya. "Dan Siwonnie itu entrepreneur yang hebat, juga… tampan!"

Melihat namjachingu nya tersenyum manis sambil memuji namja lain didepannya, kontan membuat Kyuhyun jadi 'gerah'. "Kau tidak boleh pergi!" tegasnya. Tampangnya berubah serius kali ini.

"Shireo! Ini kan urusan bisnis." Jawab Sungmin keras kepala, walau sebenarnya ia sedikit gentar menghadapi wajah serius Kyuhyun.

"Ku bilang tidak boleh, tidak!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Aiisshh! Minggir! Memangna kau bosku?" Sungmin mengeluarkan segenap keberaniannya dan menerobos tubuh Kyuhyun yang notabenenya kurus itu dan segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu, untuk menemui Choi Siwon tentu saja.

**-0o0-**

Dua orang namja rupawan sedang duduk bersebrangan di sebuah cafe ternama di seoul. Keduanya mengobrol dengan sangat akrab, tak jarang saling melemparkan pujian satu sama lain sehingga keduanya sesekali tersenyum manis.

Choi Siwon dan Lee Sungmin, bercengkrama sambil sesekali menyesap kopi yang dihidangkan sang pelayan. Dan entah mereka sadari atau tidak sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan membunuh dari kejauhan.

"Lee Sungmin, jadi kau selingkuh, eoh?" bisik namja itu penuh penekanan terhadap emosinya. Cho Kyuhyun sedang terbakar api cemburu di pojok ruangan ini.

Sementara itu sang kekasih malah meraih tangan namja lain di hadapannya. "Siwon-ah, terima kasih, ne?"

"Ya, Hyung. Pacarmu menatapku mengerikan sedari tadi." Jawabnya namun dengan ekspresi tersenyum senang. Aneh memang mengingat apa yang mereka katakan dan gerakan tubuh mereka sangat tidak cocok, seolah mereka sedang berakting untuk membuat seseorang cemburu.

"Bagus kan, berarti kita berhasil." Sekarang Sungmin menautkan jari-jarinya pada jemari siwon.

"Hah! Aku tidak mengerti rencanamu, Sungmin Hyung."

"Tenang saja Siwonnie, yang penting hasil akhirnya akan berdampak baik pada tuan muda Cho dipojok sana."

"Terserah kau lah,Hyung. Tapi jangan biarkan dia membunuhku, okay?" kali ini Siwon meyakinkan aktingnya dengan mengelus lembut wajah Hyungnya yang memang manis itu. Kalau saja dihatinya tidak ada namja bernama Kim Kibum, bisa-bisa ia sudah jatuh ke dalam peragkap seorang Lee Sungmin saat ini.

Kedua namja itu melanjutkan kegiatan 'saling mesra-mesraan' mereka cukup lama sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun meninggalkan café itu dengan ekspresi marah dan sakit hati.

**-0o0-**

"Aku pulang." Sungmin membuka pintu flat-nya, dan seperti yang sudah ia prediksikan, sang namjachingu yang tampan sudah pulang duluan rupanya.

"Bunga dari siapa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sinis, saat melihat Sungmin pulang dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar pink yang sangat cantik.

"Bunga? Oh! Tadi aku bertemu Yunho-shii. Dia membelikannya untukku." '_Oh, tentu saja aku membeli bunga ini sendiri, tapi sepertinya menggoda Kyuhyun sedikit asik juga.' _batin Sungmin.

"Mhwhoo? Yunho Hyung?" jelas sekali Kyuhyun shock mendengar jawaban kekasihnya tadi.

"Ne, sepulang meeting bersama Siwon aku bertemu dengannya di depan café. Kemudian yunho-shii mmbelikan aku bunga ini saat kami melewati toko bunga. Yunho-shii itu baik ya,Kyu?" Sungmin bercerita dengan ekspresi berseri-seri Kyuhyun makin sakit hati. _'Jadi setelah kencan bersama Siwon, kau juga berselingkuh dengan Yunho-Hyung begitu?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Oh ya, Kyu! Kudengar Yunho-shii itu tadinya hanya staff biasa ya? Dia pasti bekerja sangat keras untuk mendapatkan posisi seperti ini ya? Namja seperti itu keren deh,Kyu.." ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sudah mau menitikan air mata, membuat Sungmin tertawa geli – dalam hati tentunya. Sepertinya ia berhasil memanas-manasi sang kekasih kali ini.

"Hyung, apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin langsung mengubah ekpsresinya, dari yang tadinya berseri-seri saat membicarakan namja lain, menjadi _'Oh-aku- malas-sekali-kalau-kau-sudah-bertanya-seperti-ini'_. "Kenapa kau Tanya begitu?" Sungmin balik bertanya dengan nada dingin menusuk demi meyakinkan aktingnya.

"Apa kau masih bersedia untuk menihak denganku?" Namja tampan itu sepertinya sudah kehilangan gairah hidup.

"Bagaimana yah? Sayangnya aku sudah berjanju sih." Jawab Sungmin,kontan membakar hati Kyuhyun menjadi serpihan debu. Sungmin berusaha terlihat sedigin mungkin, padahal dalam hati ia sudah hampir tidak kuat untuk menahan tawanya.

"Arraseo,Hyung." Ucap Kyuhun lemah, kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar utama. Sungmin memegangi perutnya dan tertawa tanpa suara saat Kyuhyun menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Dan tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dengan menyeret koper besarnya.

"Mau kemana,Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin basa-basi.

"Pulang." Jawab Kyuhyun pendek. Sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa tak tega dalam hatinya, namun ia harus melakukan hal ini, jadi Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun keluar dari flat nya tanpa sedikit pun usaha untuk menghalau Kyuhyun. well, sebenarnya sih itu memang sudah jadi bagian dari rencana Sungmin bersama sang calon mertua.

'Blam!' Kyuhyun menutup pintu itu pelan.

"Semoga rencanaku berhasi!" Sungmin tersenyum manis memandang kepergian sang kekasih.

_-Sementara itu-_

**#KYUHYUN POV#**

'Blam'

"Lee Sungmin, aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berpaling lagi dariku!" bisik Kyuhyun penuh semangat. Detik itu juga ia memutuskan, ia akan berubah menjadi namja paling keren dimata Sungmin.

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks To :<strong>

**Jirania, Hyugi Lee, himitsuqalbu, kim hankyu, KyuMin Poreper, MiEunMinWook**

**KyuMinnie, Saeko Hichoru, Princess kyumin, Aniya1004, Sena**

**Kimie Arihyoshi, reader, Meong, mochiCloud, MinnieGalz**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Words :<strong>

**Mind To review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've Got Tricked?**

Pairing : Kyumin

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rating : T – M

Warning : YAOI, BL, gaje, gak sesuai EYD, TYPOS,OCC,banyak lah pokoknya. DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ!

Disclaimer : All Characters are belonging to themselves, SuJu is belonging to SM-E and this FF is mine

Summary : _Let's see who's gonna get tricked this time, Min_ –Check this Out- Kyumin

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

* * *

><p><strong>#KYUHYUN POV#<strong>

"Appa! Appaaa! "

Dok! Dok! Dok!

"Apppaaaa!"

'Ceklek.'

"YYAAAA! CHO KYUHYUN PABBO! Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa kau teriak tengah malam begini? Lagi pula kau sudah kularang pulang ke rumah kan!" Omel Appa yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah mengantuk plus jubah tidurnya.

"Appa, pokoknya Appa harus memaafkan aku! Pokoknya aku harus kerja lagi mulai besok! Harus Appa! Harus!" todongku pada Appa.

"Eoh? Ada apa denganmu? Kau kerasukan malaikat,hah?" Appa membolak-balik tubuhku seperti berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang janggal.

"Aiisshh! Apa Appa mau anak Appa yang tampan ini jadi perjaka tua(?)! Pokoknya aku tidak bisa menyerahkan Sungmin –hyung pada si Siwon-siwon itu atau pada Yunho hyung atau pada namja mana pun! Andwae! " entahlah, tapi yang jelas mulutku tak dapat berhenti mengeluarkan uneg-uneg ku pada Appa.

"Sungmin? Siwon? Yunho? Apa sih yang kau bicarakan, Kyu?"_ 'Aissh! Kenapa Appa jadi pabbo begini sih!'_

"Sudahlah! Appa pasti tidak mengerti! Pokoknya mulai besok aku mau kembali ke kantor!" teriakku.

Appa menutup telinganya yang mungkin sakit mendengar nada suaraku yang tinggi sedari tadi. "Aiisshh! Arraseo! Arraseo! Kau boleh datang ke kantor besok pagi!" ucap Appa akhirnya.

Aku berusaha mengeluarkan senyuman termanisku untuk Appa, "Gomawo Appa!" anehnya Appa malah bergidig ngeri dan membanting pintu kamarnya di depan wajahku.

"Jangan perlihatkan senyum itu lagi Cho Kyuhun!" teriak Appa dari dalam kamarnya.

Cih, orang tua macam apa itu, masa senyuman anak sendiri dipikir menyeramkan. Memangnya aku se-evil itu apa? Ah! Tapi sudah lah, siapa peduli! Yang penting aku bisa mulai kerja lagi besok.

_'Hmm, Lee Sungmin. Lihat saja, Kau tak akan pernah berpaling lagi dariku!'_ dan seperti biasa, satu sudut bibirku naik melukiskan evilsmirk kebanggaan keluarga Cho.

-Sementara itu-

Sang Appa mengintip dari balik kamarnya begitu mendengar langkah kaki yang pergi menjauh. Dengan cengiran iblis serupa yang dimiliki puteranya ia berbisik kecil, "Kerja bagus, Sungmin-ah."

**-0o0-**

**#AUTHOR POV#**

Kyuhyun tidak main-main kali ini. Ia masuk ke kantor sejak jam 6 pagi dan tak pernah pulang dibawah jam 11. Bahkan tak jarang namja tampan itu memilih untuk tidur di sofa ruang kantornya dari pada pulang ke rumahnya yang memang cukup jauh dari kantor.

Alhasil ruangan kantor yang tadinya hampir tidak pernah dijamah oleh namja berambut coklat ini, sekarang berubah menjadi sarang bagi si evil satu ini. Kyuhyun bahkan membawa beberapa setel jas yang ditaruhnya di filing cabinet dan keranjang pakaian kotor yang akan disembunyikannya dibawah meja kerja jika tiba-tiba ada klien yang datang ke ruangannya. Belum lagi beberapa mie instant yang disiapkannya di dalam laci meja kerjanya, berjaga-jaga kalau perutnya minta diisi saat tengah malam.

_The __game-holic __turn __into __a __Workaholic __now_. Penampilannya tidak lagi perlente kecuali jika sang sekretaris memperingatkan bahwa ia punya meeting dengan klien. Lengan kemeja yang digulung-gulung, wajah yang tidak dicukur, rambut acak-acakan, saat ini sudah menjadi pemandangan lumrah bagi Seohyun, sekretaris Kyuhyun.

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun dengan keadaan yang berantakan itu sedang memandangi ponselnya dibalik tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen yang berteriak minta diselesaikan. Apa yang sedang dilakukan namja eerr- 'sebenarnya-sih-tampan' kita ini?

"Hyung~… apa kau tidak rindu padaku?" Ia memandangi layar ponselnya yang sedari tadi tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda adanya pesan atau panggilan masuk. Well, sebenarnya sejak Minggu lalu. Kyuhyun memang sengaja tidak menghubungi sang bunny dengan tujuan balas dendam, tapi sepertinya ini menjadi balas dendam yang salah. Sungmin tidak pernah menghubungi atau mengirimkan pesan pada Kyuhyun sejak Minggu lalu, namja imut itu bahkan tampaknya tidak merindukan Kyuhyun sama sekali.

Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang walaupun berusaha menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaan untuk focus 100%, tapi tetap saja ada saat-saat ia sangat merindukan namja manisnya seperti saat ini. "Hyuuung~ bogoshipeo~.." entah pada siapa namja itu merajuk manja, yang jelas sekarang ia malah tidur-tiduran diatas meja kerjanya, seraya membuka galeri foto Sungmin dan eerr- terkadang tersenyum sendiri.

'Tok! Tok!' Ketukan di pintu yang lebih dari satu kali itu rupanya tidak juga menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari kegiatan autisnya.

Seohyun masuk dan mengerenyit kecil saat mendapati sang bos yang berada dalam keadaan super berantakan itu sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

_'Apa Tuan Cho sudah gila?'_ pikir Seohyun. "Ehem!" Seohyun mencoba berdeham guna membawa atasannya ini kembali ke dunia nyata. "Tuan Cho?" Dan malangnya Kyuhyun baru menyadari kalau sekretarisnya melihat semua kelakuan anehnya sejak tadi.

"Ehhem!" Kyuhyun langsung memasang pose 'stay cool' nya. "Ya, seohyun-shii?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang berwibawa. Walau dalam hati sebenarnya ia malu setengah mati .

"Mr. Lee ingin bertemu anda." Jawab Seohyun sopan.

"Ya, sur-! Eh? Siapa kau bilang?"

"Mr. Lee, tuan."

"Mr… Lee?" Kyuhyun tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Ya, Mr. Lee Sungmin."

"Omo!" Kyuhyun justru panik mendengar nama yang disebutkan seohyun, bagaimana tidak? Sebenarnya ia begitu senang mendengar Sungmin datang menemuinya, tapi coba lihat keadaannya sekarang? _'Shit! Bisa-bisa Sungmin illfeel padaku!'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Dan belum selesai Kyuhyun menyelesaikan problemnya, namja bergigi kelinci itu dengan tidak sabar sudah menerobos masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Lama sekali sih! Mema-" Namun omelan dari bibir plump itu langsung berhenti begitu mata foxy nya menangkap bayangan berantakan seorang namja. "K-Kyu?"

Dan saat itu juga,Kyuhyun ingin sekali terjun dari jendela kantornya yang berlantai 11 ini.

**-0o0-**

**#SUNGMIN POV#**

"K-Kyu?" aku hampir-hampir tidak mempercayai mataku sendiri. Namja chingu ku yang tampan berubah menjadi… Omo! Gelandangan? Wajahnya ditumbuhi rambut-rambut yang jelas membuatnya 2kali lebih tua dari umurnya sekarang. Belum lagi kemeja yang digulung-gulung dengan tidak rapi itu, rambut berantakan itu, sepertinya Kyuhyun memang sudah tidak mandi 2 hari ini!

"Eerrr… Hai, Hyung!" sapanya disertai dengan cengiran yang membuat wajahnya tambah tidak tampan.

"Ap-" baru saja aku mau mulai menginterogasinya, ia sudah memotong kata-kataku.

"Hyung! Tunggu disini! Aku mandi dulu!" Dengan gerakan kilat ia mengambil sebuah handuk dan satu setel jas bersih dari.. Filing cabinet? Oh, Tuhan! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di ruangan ini.

'Blam!' dan tak lama terdengar suara guyuran air dari private bathroom di ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Permisi Mr. Lee." Seohyun undur diri dengan sopan. Sedikit menyadarkanku yang masih terkejut dengan keadaan ruangan kantor ini. Aku memandang berkeliling. Well, sebenarnya ruangan ini tidak berantakan-berantakan amat sih, namun cukup kacau untuk ukuran ruangan seorang direktur terlebih lagi direktur yang tidak pernah bekerja seperti Kyuhyuh.

Aku berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, untuk pertama kalinya kulihat meja ini penuh dengan tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen yang memang berguna bagi perusahaan. _'Tumben, biasanya hanya penuh dengan kertas-kertas berisi code breaker dari game-game yang sedang dimainkannya.'_

Mataku melotot kaget saat kuhempaskan tubuhku di kursi kerja Kyuhyun, dan dari sudut itu aku bisa melihat apa yang ada dibawah meja kerjanya. Sebuah keranjang pakaian kotor? Wajahku seketika merona merah saat kulihat celana dalam abu-abu milik Kyuhyun yang tidak masuk secara sempurna kedalam keranjang.

_'Apa-apaan sih anak ini? Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang melihat!'_ dengan menggunakan kaki kumasukan celana dalam itu sebelum menutup keranjang itu rapat-rapat. Kenapa tidak pakai tangan saja? Well, bukannya jijik sih, tapi.. Ehem! Aku malu.. (Omoo!) biar bagaimana pakaian itu pasti menyentuh 'milik' Kyuhyun sebelumnya kan .. kkyyyaaaa… !

Okay! Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari situ. Entah kenapa namja itu lama sekali mandinya, benar-benar membuatku bosan menunggu. Aku mulai iseng membuka-buka laci meja kerja namjachinguku. Dan lagi-lagi kejutanlah yang kudapatkan.

Bayangkan saja, laci besar di sisi kiri mejanya berisi persediaan mie instant dengan berbagai rasa, laci kedua di sisi kirinya berisi beberapa kaleng coke, dan satu yang membuatku sebal laci pertama di sisi kiri berisi benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam mengkilap. Ya, PSP.

"Hah! Anak ini memang tidak pernah berubah, apa dia kembar siam dengan PSP sialan ini? Kemana-mana harus selalu dibawa!" gerutuku kesal sambil membanting laci itu, kuharap lacinya jadi rusak dan tidak bisa dibuka lagi.

'Ddrrrrtt.. DDrrttt..'

"Eh? handphone?" tanpa ragu kuambil saja handphone keluaran terbaru yang baru saja bergetar tadi. Aku men-_touch_ layar ponsel tersebut. _1 new message from Partner in crime_. Partner in crime? Siapa itu? Jujur saja aku memang tidak pernah mengutak-atik handphone Kyuhyun, jadi aku tidak tahu siapa saja nama-nama yang ada dalam daftar contacts nya.

Karena penasaran, akhirnya kubuka saja pesan itu. **"Kyu! Game limited edition terbaru sudah keluar!"** aku menghela nafas panjang membaca isi pesan singkat itu, kalau sudah begini jelas sekali siapa partner ini crime itu. Shim Changmin. Satu-satunya setan yang sehati dengan Kyuhyun.

Dan dengan senang hati segera saja kusentuh icon delete. Confirm deletions. "Eh? Apa ini?" begitu tab message tertutup secara otomatis, wajahku langsung menghiasi layar handphone Kyuhyun. _'Hah! Jadi Kyu rindu padaku sampai-sampai memandangi fotoku seperti ini?'_ aku tersenyum girang. Well, aku benar-benar senang, kalian tahu? Sebenarnya sudah seminggu ini aku uring-uringan karena namja evil itu tak juga menghubungiku, kupikir dia benar-benar marah padaku. Tapi setelah melihat ini setidaknya aku tau ia merindukanku, hehehehe.. XD

Aku menggeser layar ponsel itu ke kiri, dan foto selanjutnya yang kutemukan benar-benar membuatku membelalakan mata. Kyuhyun yang menciumku saat aku sedang tertidur pulas dan ia memfotonya. Masalahnya Kyu bukan hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibirku, dalam foto itu lebih terlihat seperti Kyu yang sedang 'melahap' bibirku. Oh,Tuhan! Apa yang dipikirkan namja itu sih? Aku tidak tahan melihat foto itu lama-lama,kugeser lagi layar ponselnya.

_'Foto apa ini?'_ aku bertanya-tanya bingung. Foto selanjutnya yang kutemukan benar-benar tidak jelas. Sesuatu yang bulat, berwarna pink dan bermotif kelinci kecil dengan garis memanjang yang terlihat seperti belahan ditengah? Apa sih yang difoto namja aneh itu? Aku membolak-balik ponsel dalam gengganmanku, berusaha menemukan arti foto itu. Tunggu, sepertinya aku tahu kain bergambar kelinci ini.

Jantungku mulai berdebar setelah bisa mengingat-ingat kain apa itu. Boxer ku. Ya, itu boxer oleh-oleh dari Kyuhyun waktu ia pergi ke Jepang. Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau itu.. itu.. pan-pantatku? OMOOO! Aku menggeser ke foto selanjutnya, fotoku yang sedang berdiri membelakangi Kyuhyun. Dan dalam foto itu aku mengenakan kaus pink phanter-ku beserta boxer pendek yang identik dengan foto sebelumnya. Wajahku langsung memerah parah! Jadi dia men-zoom out foto pantatku? KYYYYAAAAAAA! Dasar otak pervert!

-0o0-

#KYUHYUN POV#

Sekali lagi aku memandang ke cermin untuk terakhir kalinya, memastikan penampilanku akan cukup membuat namja manis yang sedang menungguku diluar sana terpesona. _'Kau tampan,Cho Kyuhyun.'_ Pujiku dalam hati.

'Ceklek.' Tentu saja aku keluar dari kamar mandi pribadiku dengan senyum semenawan mungkin, aku mau Sungmin melupakan wajah 'gembel'ku tadi.

"Min." panggilku dengan suara merdu yang bisa membuat setiap wanita meleleh. Aku sudah siap seandainya My chagiya langsung berlari memeluk dan memciumku saat ia melihat kekasihnya yang keren ini, tapi kejadian yang kuharapkan itu tak kunjung menjadi kenyataan. Sungmin malah sibuk menatap ponsel ditangannya dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Tunggu, ponsel siapa itu?

OMOOOO! Itu ponselku! Dan begitu aku ingat apa yang sedang kulakukan sebelum seohyun mengiterupsiku tadi, aku langsung mengumpat pelan dan bergerak secepat kilat kearah meja kerjaku. "Shit!" Semoga ia tidak melihat foto-foto itu!

Namun seperti biasa Tuhan tidak pernah mengabulkan permintaan daruratku. Karena saat aku tiba, jelas-jelas Sungmin sedang melihat foto dirinya dalam bathtub penuh busa yang kuambil secara diam-diam. Aku segera merebut handphone milikku dari genggamannya.

Namja imut itu kaget begitu mengetahui aku sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi terkejutnya langsung berubah menjadi kesal dan err-geram? Oh,ya. Aku tahu kekasihku marah lagi. Well, sepertinya keinginanku untuk secepatnya bermesraan dengan namja manis itu harus kembali ditunda hingga 2 bulan kedepan. Poor Kyuhyun.

**-0o0-**

**# SUNGMIN POV#**

Aku terkejut begitu melihat Kyu sudah berada dibelakangku. Ia hanya tersenyum canggung dan itu membuatku kesal! Sebal! Apa maksudnya menfotoku dalam posisi-posisi memalukan seperti itu! Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana hancurnya image-ku kalau sampai ada orang lain yang melihatnya. OMo! Andwae!

_'Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun! Kalau kau punya satu folder foto-foto mesum yang mempermalukanku! Maka aku harus pun harus punya setidaknya satu foto dirimu!'_ tekadku dalam hati. Dan sekali lagi seringai khas keluarga Cho terlukis dibibirku dalam waktu singkat.

**-0o0-**

**#AUTHOR POV#**

Kyuhyun mengedip-kedipkan matanya, ia berpikir mungkin matanya terlalu kering sampai-sampai berhalusinasi melihat kekasihnya tercinta melukiskan sebuah evilsmirk di bibir sexy itu. Well, sepertinya memang begitu karena saat ini yang ia lihat adalah senyuman manis khas seorang lee Sungmin yang tergambar dibibir plump itu. Tunggu? Senyuman manis? Bukannya tadi Sungmin marah kepada Kyuhyun? Namja berambut coklat itu, benar-benar bingung. Apa karma baiknya sedang berbuah saat ini? Sampai-sampai Sungmin tersenyum begitu manis padanya, seolah kejadian tadi tidak pernah ada.

"Kyu, tampan sekali." Sungmin berdiri dari kursi Kyuhyun dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher sang namjachingu.

"M-Min?" Kyuhyun tergagap menanggapi tingkah laku kekasihnya yang berubah 180 derajat.

"Kyunnie, Saranghe?" dengan suara lembutnya Sungmin mulai memainkan trick yang sama. Ia menelusuri dada bidang Kyuhyun, bisa ia rasakan kalau jantung namjachingunya berdetak tidak beraturan saat ini.

Kyuhyun menunduk melihat mata foxy bening milik Sungmin yang selalu membuatnya tenggelam lebih dalam pada pesona seorang Lee Sungmin. Bibir itu sedikit terbuka, begitu mengundang. "Ne. Saranghae,Min." dengan suara rendah dan nafas berat, Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Aku mau…" Sungmin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia malah memainkan dasi Kyuhyun, sedikit melonggarkannya dan membiarkan jari-jari indahnya menari diatas kancing kemeja Kyuhyun.

'Tunggu, aku pernah mengalami ini!' Kyuhyun memperingati dirinya sendiri. Ya, ini serupa dengan kejadian dikantor Sungmin, saat Sungmin akhirnya merampas PSP kesayangannya. 'Apa kau mau mempermainkan aku lagi,Min?' sayang sekali kali, namun sepertinya otak cerdas seorang Kyuhyun tidak akan terjebak dalam trik yang sama.

"Kyuuu~hh.. " panggil Sungmin mesra, sengaja membuat suaranya terdengar seperti desahan bagi Kyuhyun. Dan saat itu, Kyuhyun yakin kalau kekasihnya ini merencanakan sesuatu. _'__Let__'__s __see __who__'__s __gonna __get __tricked __this __time,__Min.__'_ tantang Kyuhyun dalam hati, sementara mulutnya menjawab panggilan Sungmin dengan tidak kalah mesra. "Apa yang kau inginkan,Min?"

"Aku.. mau.. kau.." jawab Sungmin lambat-lambat, seolah ingin Kyuhyun meresapi tiap kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil berwarna pink itu.

"Araseo." Dan dalam satu sentakan cepat, Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk makin melekat pada tubuhnya, kemudian memenjarakan pinggang raping itu dalam rengkuhan kedua tangannya.

Sungmin sedikit terkesiap, kaget dengan reaksi yang diterimanya dari sang namjacingu. Namun seakan tidak ingin kalah, Sungmin mengambil langkah berikutnya, kali ini ia bertindak cukup berani. Sungmin mendekatkan bibirnya yang menggoda itu pada leher putih Kyuhyun, mulai menghirup aroma yang memabukan, cukup membuat Sungmin melupakan misinya untuk sejenak. Sungmin menempelkan bibirnya pada permukaan leher Kyuhyun, membuka sedikit bibirnya kemudian menghisap kulit halus itu. Memberikan sebuah kissmark kemerahan di leher sang kekasih.

"Aaahh~..Min." gumam Kyuhyun singkat, begitu merasakan sapuan basah lidah Sungmin diatas permukaan kullitnya.

Sungmin tersenyum singkat tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, 'rencanaku tampaknya akan berhasil lagi.' Tapi tampaknya Tuhan tidak berpihak pada Sungmin kali ini, tanpa ia duga sang kekasih sudah meraih dagunya dan membawa bibir plump itu bertemu dengan bibir hangat seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Manis. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun mengulum bibir lembut itu, menjelajahi bentuk bibir itu dengan lidah basahnya sebelum akhirnya memaksa meminta akses untuk memasuki mulut Sungmin.

"Emmpphhh!" Sungmin belum ingin menyerah! Walau sejujurnya ciuman Kyuhun kali ini membuatnya hampir gila, merasakan bibir itu bergerak diatas bibirnya membuat kakinya hampir tidak sanggup lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Belum lagi perut bagian bawahnya yang terasa geli, seolah puluhan kupu-kupu sedang beterbangan didalamnya. Sensasinya hampir membuat Sungmin meleleh, terlebih lagi sudah hampir 2 minggu bibir lembut Kyuhyun tidak menyentuh bibirnya sama sekali.

"Hmmmhhhh…" tanpa bisa dicegah desahan terus keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Ia tidak bisa lagi! Sungmin membuka matanya, menutup matanya hanya membuat Sungmin menikmati semua ini. Dengan jelas ia dapat melihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat, bagaimana alis namjachingunya itu bertaut saat menciumnya dalam.

Sungmin melirik bagian bawah tubuh mereka, ada sedikit celah yang tercipta akibat pergerakan tubuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedari tadi. 'Aku harus melepas celananya!' Well, Sungmin hanya ingin memfoto namjachingunya dengan boxer sementara bagian atas Kyuhyun masih lengkap dengan setelan jas formalnya. Sungmin tahu kalau foto seperti itu akan cukup membuat malu sang kekasih jika ia memperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Yang Sungmin tidak tahu adalah, kali ini sang namja chingu akan mengkopi setiap gerakan yang ia buat.

Sungmin menyelipkan tangannya ke celah diantara tubuh mereka. Mulai membuka ikat pinggang Kyuhyun tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah melakukan gerakan yang sama diatas celana Sungmin. Dengan tidak sabar Kyuhyun mengangkat jas yang dikenakan Sungmin sampai sebatas dada, kemudian jemarinya mulai bergerak diatas ikat pinggang coklat milik Sungmin.

Sialnya, tangan Kyuhyun justru lebih cekatan dibanding milik Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah beralih pada resleting celana Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin baru saja berhasil melepas ikat pinggang itu dari tubuh Kyuhyun.'Oh, tidak! Ini diluar rencana!' Refleks Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauhinya. Tangan Sungmin segera mencengkram celana panjangnya yang hampir jatuh meninggalkan tubuh mungil sang namja kelinci.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin sengit seraya merapikan kembali celananya.

"Memberikan diriku padamu tentu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"….."

"Kenapa diam,Min?" Kyuhyun bergerak mendekati Sungmin yang langsung berjengit menjauh.

"Jangan mendekat,Kyu!" tolak Sungmin. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

"Wae,Chagiya?" Dengan senyuman evilnya, Kyuhyun justru terus mendekati Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun beralih pada bibir mungil yang kini sedikit membengkak dan berwarna merah mengkilap karena basah. _'Begitu menggoda'_ pikirnya mesum.

"Kalau kau mendekat, kita putus!" ancam Sungmin yang kini sudah merapat pada dinding. Entah kenapa Sungmin tidak bisa memikirkan ancaman lain yang lebih baik dari ini.

"Well, kau tahu kan apa yang kita lakukan tadi terekam kamera cctv?"

DEG! _'Oh! Shit!'_ Sepertinya Sungmin melupakan cctv yang dipasang diruangan ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini hanya berjarak setengah meter didepannya.

"Kau mau kita putus?" Sungmin masih bersaha menantang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Putus? Kalau aku memberikan rekaman cctv itu pada Lee Ahjushi, kau pikir kita akan putus,Min? Well, kupikir dibanding putus, justru kita akan segera menikan bulan depan." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada meremehkan yang jelas-jelas tidak Sungmin sukai.

_'Oh! Bagaimana ini! Benar katanya, kalau Appa sampai tahu kami akan dinikahkan secepatnya! Omoo! Otthoke?'_ panik Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang sudah dapat menebak jalan pikiran sang bunny tahu kalau ia menang kali ini. _'Hehehe.. saatnya aku menghukummu,Chagiya.'_

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya pada Lee Ahjushi kok, Chagi." Mata Sungmin berbinar saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal ini. "Tapi.." lanjut Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin kembali khawatir, terlebih lagi saat ini jarak wajah mereka tidak lebig dari 15 cm.

"T-tapi apa,Kyu?"

"Tapi kau harus memenuhi apa yang aku minta." _*evilsmirk._

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p>

* * *

><p>MHUAHAHAHAHA.. AUthor gaje baLik lagi.. maap apdetnya lama yah..<p>

Well, ini cerita uda mulai keluar jalur, tapi gak apa-apa lah yah.. Heheheheh..XD

Gomawo buat yang udah review yah.. *Deep bow

Mian, author gak nyebutin chingudeul yang review kali ini, Soalnya ini apdet nyolong-nyolong di kantor.. Hueheheheh..XD

Oh, iya.. buat Miss 7AX, just prove me you could write better, darling *evilsmirk

Last words,

Would you mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

**I've Got Tricked?**

Pairing : Kyumin

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rating : T – M

Warning : YAOI, BL, gaje, gak sesuai EYD, TYPOS,OCC,banyak lah pokoknya. DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ!

Disclaimer : All Characters are belonging to themselves, SuJu is belonging to SM-E and this FF is mine

Summary : LAST CHAPTER! m(-_-)m So, Sungmin got tricked? -kyumin-

* * *

><p><strong>#AUTHOR POV#<strong>

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya pada Lee Ahjushi kok, Chagi." Mata Sungmin berbinar saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal ini. "Tapi.." lanjut Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin kembali khawatir, terlebih lagi saat ini jarak wajah mereka tidak lebih dari 15 cm.

"T-tapi apa,Kyu?"

"Tapi kau harus memenuhi apa yang aku minta." *evilsmirk

Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas seringaian penuh maksud itu. 'Duuuhh..! Bagaimana ini! Dia pasti minta yang macam-macam.' Sungmin teringat terakhir kali ia memenuhi berjanji memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun, ia berakhir cuti selama 2 hari karena tidak bisa berjalan akibat rasa sakit yang menusuk pada tubuh bagian belakangnya.

"Bagaimana, Chagiya?" Sungmin mulai berkeringat gugup. Kyuhyun terus mendesaknya, jarak antara wajah mereka bahkan hanya tinggal 5 cm saat ini.

'Seett.' Sapuan lidah hangat Kyuhyun diatas bibir plump Sungmin, jelas membuat pemuda manis itu berjengit kaget. "Ba-baiklah!" Sungmin akhirnya meng-iyakan permintaan Kyuhyun, ia tidak mau kamera cctv merekam hal yang lebih 'panas' lagi.

Kyuhyun langsung membetulkan posisi tubuhnya begitu Sungmin mengucap kata setuju. Toh tujuannya sedari awal memang hanya untuk menggoda sang namja kellinci ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, namun dimata Sungmin itu adalah senyuman paling menyebalkan yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Mulai besok, kau jadi sekretarisku,Hyung."

"MHWOOO?" Sungmin kontan membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar penyataan dari sang kekasih.

"Aiishh… jangan buat aku tuli, chagiya."

"Aku tidak mau jadi sekretarismu!" jerit Sungmin kesal.

"OK, kalau begitu kita menikah minggu depan."

"Shireo!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat gagang teleponnya,"Seohyun, sambungkan aku dengan bagian bagian maintenance." Sungmin masih tetap dengan pendiriannya. "Seungho-shii, tolong berikan aku rekaman-" belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara dengan staf-nya Sungmin sudah memutuskan kontak telepon itu. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kesal. "Arraseo! Arraseo! Aku mau jadi sekretarismu!"

"Kyuhyun meletakan gagang teleponnya, "Gomawo,chagiya."dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengecup pipi chubby yang imut itu.

"Yackkkss! Jangan cium-cium aku! Aku masih kesal tahu! Kyu pabbo!" Sungmin mengusap-usap pipinya keras seraya melayangkan death glare pada sang namjachingu. Tapi entah kenapa dimata Kyuhyun, Sungmin terlihat sangat manis saat ini. Well, namja evil ini memang hobi menggoda kekasihnya yang super aegyo.

"Baiklah! Sekarang ayo rapat!" Kyuhyun sudah menggandeng tangan Sungmin, berencana mengajak sang pacar ke ruang meeting.

"Mhwhoo? Sekarang? Aiisshh! Aku masih banyak kerjaan dikantor, Kyu!" tolak Sungmin.

"Aku bos nya sekarang, Lee-Sungmin-shii.." Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin past benci betul caranya berbicara saat ini.

"Yaa! Cho kyuhyun paboooo!" tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyeret namja manis itu menuju ruangan rapat.

-0o0-

**#SUNGMIN POV#**

Dan disinilah aku terdampar diantara 3 namja paling berpengaruh di Cho Corp. Cho ahjushii, Yunho-shii dan si namja evil menyebalkan, kekasihku, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah, kebetulan hari ini kau datang. Aku sangat senang, hahahaha!" tawa Cho ahjushii dengan suaranya yang keras.

"Ne, ada apa Ahjushii?" tanyaku bingung. Apa hubunganku dengan rasa senangnya yang membuncah itu?

"Hari ini puteraku satu-satunya, akhirnya bisa membuktikan kalau otaknya masih berfungsi. Hahahaha.." ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun bangga. Sedangkan Kyuhyun malah menatap Appanya dengan tatapan_ 'Kau –baru-tahu-puteramu-ini-jenius-hah?'_

"Saham perusahaan kami naik 5% hanya dalam waktu satu minggu." Wow! Mau tidak mau sebenarnya aku merasa kagum juga pada Kyuhyun, menaikan harga market saham perusahaan bukanlah hal mudah, dan 5% dalam waktu satu minggu, benar-benar prestasi yang patut dibanggakan.

"Dan aku berterima kasih padamu, Sungmin-ah."

DEG!_ 'Tunguu! Jangan sampai Ahjushii membuka rahasia kami disini!'_ ekspresiku langsung berubah cemas.

"Ah, ne! Bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan siang bersama, Ahjushi?" ucapku sesegera mungkin mengalihkan pembiaraan.

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya berterima kasih padamu, Chagi?"_ Oh! Tidak.._

"Sebaiknya kita beritahu saja,Minnie-ah. Lagipula tujuan kita sudah tercapai bukan?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang Appa maksud sih?" Kyuhyun mulai terlihat tidak sabar.

"Appa mu yang jenius ini sudah merencanakan semuanya, pengusiranmu dari kantor, pencabutan semua fasilitas dan Appa tahu, kau pasti kabur ke tempat Sungmin kan?"

"B-bagaimana Appa tahu?" Kyuhyun justru terlihat shock. Anehnya ditengah-tengah suasana genting ini aku jadi ingin tertawa melihat tampang pabbo nya itu.

"Hah, memangnya kau mau kabur kemana lagi kalau bukan ke tempat calon menantu Appa yang tampan ini,eoh?"_ Ne, ahjushii. Aku memang tampan, tapi kalau soal 'calon menantu'mu itu-_ "Dan Sungmin-ah setuju untuk membantu Appa memberimu pelajaran,Hahahahahah.." _'Omooo! Ahjushii! Aiisshh! Ohh! Otthoke?'_ aku bahkan tidak berani mentap wajah kyuhyun sekarang.

"Jadi kalian mempermainkan aku begitu?" Tanyanya datar, sepertinya marah. _Omooo.._

"Tidak, hanya mau kau berubah, Sebagai satu-satunya penerus Cho Corp, kau harus lebih serius. Appa tahu kau hanya peduli pada 2 hal didunia ini game-gamemu itu dan Sungmin. Karena Appa tidak bisa minta bantuan pada game-game bodoh itu, jadi Appa minta bantuan pada Sungmin." Jelas Cho Ahjushii membuatku ingin segera kabur dari ruangan ini.

"Selingkuh dengan si siwon-siwon itu? Apa itu juga termasuk dalam rencana?" aku tahu posisiku sudah diujung tanduk saat ini.

"Errr-"

"Siwon? Choi Siwon penerus Choi Corp itu?" sela Yunho-shii tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenal namja berorot itu, hyung?"

"Ya, perusahaan kita nah mengadakan beberapa kali kerjasama dengan Choi Corp, tapi bukankah Choi Siwon sudah memiliki tunangan benama Kim Kibum? Mereka mengumumkan pertunangan itu sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu bukan?"_ Ohhh! Mati aku! Kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini? Terjebak dalam permainanku sendiri! Lalu semua trik-ku terbongkar di depan kyuhyun! Oemmaaa, tolong akuu!_

"Ohh, ternyata begitu ya." Kyuhyun menanggapi informasi yang diberikan Yunho-shi dengan nada datar. Aku penasaran! Dengan takut-takut aku melirik kearah kekasih evilku. OOhh! Ternyata kyu sedang memandangi aku dengan tatapan pervert –nya! aku bisa merasakan perlahan wajahnya mendekat ke arahku, hembusan nafasnya terasa hangat ditelingaku.

Ia berbisik pelan, membuat bulu romaku seketika meremang dan membuatku menolehkan kepala kearahnya dengan cepat sambil membulatkan mata khawatir, "You'll get your punishment, Lee Sungmin-shii." Kemudian ia mengeluarkan evil-smirk andalannya.

-0o0-

**#AUTHOR POV#**

"Yaaaaa! Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan tarik-tarik aku!" protes namja manis itu dalam desisan sinis. Ia tidak bisa teriak-teriak demi imagenya dihadapan karyawan lain mengingat Kyuhyun sedang menyeretnya sepanjang lorong menuju ruang direktur.

Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan meja sang sekretaris. "Seohyun-shii, batalkan semua schedule ku hari ini, dan kau boleh pulang setelahnya." Perintah kyuhyun cepat, kemudian kembali menarik Sungmin yang tengah bersungut-sungut sambil memanjukan bibirnya yang sexy.

Kyuhyun menekan beberapa digit angka pada_ automatic security system_ yang menempel di dinding luar ruang kerjanya, kemudian dengan cepat menekan tombol merah. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun mematikan_ system cctv_ diruang kerjanya dan menurunkan tirai besi yang membuat tak seorang pun bisa melihat atau pun mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu, Sungmin memiliki system keamanan serupa dikantornya kalau-kalau ia harus membicarakan masalah perusahaan yang sangat rahasia.

"Kyuuuu~.. lepaaasss!" Sungmin berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun dari lengannya, namun sepertinya usaha itu sia-sia karena tenaga Kyuhyun tak juga berkurang.

"Blam!" Kyuhyun membanting pintu ruang kerjanya keras,entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja tampan itu sekarang, ia tampak tak sabaran. Pintu itu terkunci secara otomatis, dan hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu kode untuk membukanya. Sungmin tak punya jalan keluar lagi sekarang,ia terperangkap diantara tubuh Kyuhyun dan pintu yang baru saja dibanting oleh sang kekasih.

Kyuhyun makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin. "K-kyuu! Dengar penje-" dan tanpa membiarkan penjelasan percuma mengalir dari bibir pouty Sungmin yang tampak sangat menggairahkan, Kyuhyun membungkam bibir itu –tentu saja dengan bibirnya-.

Tak membuang waktu dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan, Kyuhyun langsung saja meraup bibir berbentuk M itu dengan bibirnya, melumatnya panas. Memberikan jilatan kasar pada bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin, membuat namja kelinci itu mau tidak mau memberikan akses bagi lidah Cho Kyuhyun untuk bermain dalam mulutnya yang hangat.

"ck..ck…ck.." decakan terdengar akibat permainan lidah keduanya menambah kesan erotis suasana dalam ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Namja berambut ikal itu memberi jeda untuk mengambil nafas, membuat benang-benang saliva terlihat saat Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat bibir dan lidahnya , berpindah dari bibir tipis yang kini telah memerah itu untuk menjelajahi pipi putih sang kekasih.

"Eeeemmmhhhh~.." desahan yang keluar dari bibir manis Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun lebih menggila, sekian lama tanpa menyentuh bunny-ming nya membuat tubuhnya bereaksi cepat. Satu desahan dari Sungmin sungguh membuatnya_ turn on._

Entah karena memang tak sabaran atau karena memang sudah sangat terangsang, Kyuhyun bergerak cepat kali ini. Ia kembali meraup bibir Sungmin, melumatnya singkat sebelum memulai kembali frech kiss mereka dan membawa tubuhnya kian melekat pada tubuh Sungmin, menggesekan selangkangannya dengan selangkangan Sungmin, membuat junior mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Eemmhh.. mmpphhh.." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendesah bersamaan. Tak bisa dipungkiri rasa nikmat yang diakibatkan gesekan-gesekan yang terjadi dibawah sana, walau masih tertutup celana baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun jelas-jelas dapat merasakan tekanan dari 'benda' yang mengeras diantara kaki mereka.

Kyuhyun menggerakan pinggulnya, terus menekan-nekan junior Sungmin yang kian tegang dibalik celana kerjanya. Mulutnya tidak tinggal diam, kini beralih pada leher mulus dan putih itu, jenis kulit yang menggiurkan bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya. Kyuhyun mengecup ringan leher sungmin membuat sungmin mendesahkan namanya, "Kyuuuhh.. ooouuhhh.."

"Aku suka desahanmu, baby. " bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin. Suara berat dan hembusan nafas hangat yang diiringi jilatan serta lumatan pada lehernya membuat Sungmin melupakan segalanya, termasuk rasa kesalnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aaahhh… mmhhhh.." Sungmin kini mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun,meremas rambut coklat namja yang dicintainya itu, membuat Kyuhyun makin bebas mengukir tanda-tanda kepemilikannya diatas leher putih Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun sekarang mulai ikut bermain, ia menarik kemeja sungmin dari celananya, membuat tangannya bebas untuk menyusup ke dalam dan meraba permukaan kulit halus Sungmin.

"Kau sangat sexy, Cho Sungmin." Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif.

"K-kyuuuhhh.. aaahhhh..mmph-Ooouhh.." erangan Sungmin makin menjadi-jadi, rasa nikmat itu datang mendera seiring pelakuan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya, lumatan pada telinganya yang sensitive, ditambah sentuhan Kyuhyun yang menggoda mulai dari abs nya, kemudian menjalar naik mengelus punggung Sungmin yang sempurna dan sapuan lembut sepanjang tulang belakang Sungmin yang berakhir dengan tekanan lembut oleh tangkupan telapak tangan Kyuhyun pada pantat Sungmin yang jelas-jelas begitu padat dan kenyal.

"Akkh! Aahhhh.. Ouuuhhh.. " Sungmin sedikit memekik menahan rasa nikmat yang menyengat saat Kyuhyun menekan pantatnya, membuat junior mereka yang sedari tadi bergesekan kian tertekan oleh bobot tubuh keduanya, menciptakan sensasi nikmat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh sungmin.

"I want you so badly, baby."

"Aakkhh! Kyuu!" jerit sungmin saat tangan nakal kyuhyun meremas juniornya yang masih terbungkus celana. Dengan cekatan kyuhyun membuka ikat pinggang sungmin, melepaskan kaitan celananya dan membiarkan kain hitam itu jatuh diantara kaki sungmin.

"Aaahhhhh..-mppphhh.." Desahan sungmin akibat elusan kyuhyun pada daerah selangkangannya yang kini hanya tertutup celana dalam, terpotong karena sang pervert namja kembali melumat bibir plump kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun melumat singkat bibir sungmin sebelum mengangkat namja manis itu kedalam gendongan ala bridal style nya dan menbawa sungmin menuju meja kerjanya.

"Ayo kita mulai hukumanmu, Chagiya." Ucak kyuhyun bernafsu, sedangkan sungmin hanya bisa bersemu merah dalam gendongan kyuhyun menbayangkan kenikmatan yang akan diterimanya beberapa saat lagi.

Beruntung sang sekretaris seohyun sudah membereskan ruangan kerja kyuhyun, hingga hanya papan nama dan beberapa bolpoint yang tersisa di meja kyuhyun. Jika tidak entah apa yang terjadi seandainya dokumen-dokumen penting milik perusahaan ikut tercecer di lantai karena kyuhyun ikut menyapu seluruh pemukaan meja kerjanya saat meletakan sungmin di atasnya.

Pemandangan yang sungguh menggairahkan kini terpampang didepan kyuhyun, diatas meja kerjanya. Paha mulus sungmin yang terekspose karena sekarang ia hanya tinggal mengenakan kemeja pink nya yang acak-acakan dan celana dalam putih yang terlihat menggembung dan sedikit 'basah', mata sayu dan bibir ranum itu juga dengan kompak membuat sesuatu diantara selangkangan kyuhyun kian berdenyut panas.

"Aku ma-lu kyuuh.." ucap sungmin, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Membuat kyuhyun makin membulatkan matanya._ 'Aiisshh! Kelinci ini, jinjja!'_ runtuk nya dalam hati, satu gesture malu-malu dari sungmin hanya membuat kyuhyun makin tidak sabar untuk menerkam tubuh indah sang kekasih.

"Untuk apa malu, baby. Aku sudah puluhan kali melihatmu telanjang. "_ 'Dan aku akan turn on hanya dengan melihat pantat bulat mu di depan mataku.'_ Lanjut kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menarik kaki sungmin, membuatnya berbaring horizontal diatas meja kerja. Perlahan, kyuhyun merundukan tubuhnya memberikan tiupan-tiupan ringan di sepanjang paha dalam sungmin, berusaha menggoda bunny imutnya.

"Eemmhh.. Kyuuhh.. G-Gelii.. iihh.." desah sungmin, tangannya berusaha menggapai pahanya, menutupi bagian-bagian yang kyuhyun tiupi.

"Jangan ganggu kesenanganku, baby." Dengan sigap kyuhyun membawa tangan sungmin kearah pinggiran meja. Sungmin mengerti, ia kini hanya mencengkram pingiran meja kyuhyun dan membiarkan kekasihnya sekarang menciumi paha mulusnya, kecupan-kecupan kecil yang semakin dekat pada inti sungmin.

"Aakkhh! Shhhh.. eemmhh!" sungmin melengkungkan badannya saat bibir kyuhyun tiba diatas juniornya yang masih terbungkus celana dalam.

"Sssshhhh.. Oouuhhh! AAAhhhh.. Kyuu!" saat kyuhyun mulai menjilati ujung junior sungmin yang mulai mengeluarkan pre-cum dari luar celana dalam, sedangkan tangannya ikut meremas-remas batang junior sungmin yang kini sudah tercetak jelas pada celana dalamnya.

Tak berapa lama, kyuhyun hampir membasahi separuh celana sungmin dengan salivanya. "Aku suka your 'little Min', chagi." Puji kyuhyun seraya mendaratkan beberapa kecupan diatas junior sungmin, mengakibatkan sungmin lagi-lagi mendesah nikmat.

"Bu-ka, Kyuhh.. aku seesaakk.. hhhnn.. "

"As you wish, baby." Dengan gerakan seduktif kyuhyun mengabulkan permintaan sungmin. Perlahan ia menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam bokong sungmin,memberikan satu remasan pada pantat montok sungmin sebelum melepas celana dalam itu dengan gerakan yang tak kalah menggoda.

"Aaaahh.. " saat junior sungmin mengacung bebas di depan wajah sang namjachingu. Junior sungmin jelas sudah menegang sempurna akibat rangsangan tanpa henti yang sedari tadi dilancarkan kyuhyun.

"Akkhh! Ja-nggaanhh.." dengan sengaja namja evil itu malah menoel-noel kepala junior sungmin yang sudah memerah dan licin akibat cairan pre-cum yang dikeluarkannya.

"Kau sangat imut, baby." Kyuhyun masih saja mengamati junior sungmin yang sudah puluhan kali ia lihat, dan ia masih saja tergoda.

"Manjakan aku, kyyuuh~…" desah sungmin sexy, membuat kyuhyun tidak berpikir lama-lama untuk segera memasukan junior sungmin kedalam mulutnya.

"AAaahhh! OOuuhh! Soo goo-oodhh.. Kyyuuhh.." sungmin merasakan nikmat tak terhingga saat kyuhyun menghisap kuat kejantannya sebelum mengocoknya di dalam mulut hangat kyuhyun.

"Emmhhh.." kyuhyun sangat terlihat begitu menikmati saat ia memanjakan junior sungmin dengan mulutnya. Ia menjilat, menghisap kuat dan memainkan lidahnya diatas junior sungmin, membuat sang uke mendesah dan mengerang tak karuan.

"Lee-biihh ceeppaaathh, AaKkhh! Ouuhh, Kyu-hhnn.. " pinta sungmin. Ia merasakan juniornya berkedut cepat, menandakan klimaks yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Kyuhyun menambah kenikmatan sungmin dengan meremas twinball sang kekasih, membuat sungmin menggeliatkan pinggulnya menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan kyuhyun.

"OOuuuhhh! Kyuuhyuniee.. hhmmhhh.."

"Fash-teerrhh.. Aaahhhh.."

"AAAkkh!"

"AAAKKHHHH! KKyuuuhhh..!" jerit sungmin melafalkan nama kyuhyun saat ia mencapai puncak, sedangkan namja yang dipanggil masih asyik menyedot-nyedot kejantanan sungmin yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau sungguh manis, Minnie. "

"Sekarang giliranku memanjakan 'Little kyunnie',Kyu." Ucap sungmin seduktif setelah berhasil menormalkan nafasnya. Sungmin sedikit kesal melihat kyuhyun yang masih berpakaian lengkap, sementara pakaiannya sudah tercecer dimana-mana.

Sungmin bangkit dan duduk bersimpuh diatas meja, sementara tangannya sibuk membuka setelan jas dan celana kyuhyun yang masih berdiri. "pelan-pelan saja, baby. 'Little Kyunnie' tidak akan kabur kok. " komentar kyuhyun saat melihat sang kekasih begitu bernafsu membuka resleting celananya. Sungmin tersenyum puas saat melihat kyuhyun yang sudah naked di depannya. Ia mengubah posisinya sekarang menjadi tengkurap, sehingga wajahnya dan junior kyuhyun yang 'big' itu kini berhadap-hadapan, sementara kyuhyun dapat melihat pantat putih nan montok itu dengan jelas.

"Apa dia tambah besar,Kyunnie? Hihihi.. " Tanya sungmin menggoda, seraya melingkarkan jemarinya disekeliling junior kyuhyun. Sungmin memperhatikan 'benda' yang selalu membuatnya menjerit nikmat itu. Junior yang besar, panjang dan keras yang selalu membuatnya meminta lagi dan lagi.

"Kau harus mengeceknya sendiri, Min. dia butuh perhatianmu. Emmhh.. " jawab kyuhyun dengan sedikit kesusahan mengingat sungmin sudah menaik-turunkan jemarinya dibawah sana.

"Arraseo,Kyuuh." Jawab sungmin singkat dan segera memasukan junior 'big' itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"aahh, Min.. " kyuhyun mendesah nikmat. Sungmin tersenyum seduktif memandang kyuhyun yang menikmati 'servis'nya, ia menghisap-hisap ujung junior kyuhyun, kemudian kembali mengulum batang kesayangannya itu. Mengingat ukuran kyuhyun yang tidak biasa, sungmin harus menambah servisnya dengan tangannya.

"Uugghh.. you're so good, baby.. aaahh.." sungmin terus menjilati 'mainan'nya itu, menikmati centi demi centinya. Tak lupa jemarinya yang ikut memanjakan kedua 'bola-kembar' milik kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedang asyik memberikan pelayanan terbaiknya saat kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik keluar juniornya dari mulut sungmin, membuat sungmin mem-pout bibirnya imut. "Aku menginginkanmu sekarang, chagi" Ucap kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ikut naik ke atas meja, ia duduk bersimpuh sementara sungmin mengubah posisinya membelakangi kyuhyun dan menungging, sehingga kyuhyun dapat memandang hole pink favoritnya. Kyuhyun mulai dengan meremas bokong bohai milik sungmin, memberikan beberapa kissmark disana yang direspon oleh lenguhan sungmin sebelum memasukan satu jarinya kedalam hole sungmin.

"Ugghh.."

"Sakit?" Tanya kyu, mengingat sudah beberapa lama mereka tak berhubungan, hole sungmin pasti kembali mengetat.

"Ah-nii.. lanjutkan, chagi." Mendengar respon positif sungmin, kyuhyun segera memaju-mundurkan jarinya di dalam hole sungmin, berusaha mencari sweet spot sang kekasih.

"Hmmmmhh.. Aakh! Sakit, Kyu!" kali ini kyuhyun memasukan 2 jarinya sekaligus, memberi pemanasan pada lubang sempit sungmin. Dengan lembut kyuhyun memaju-mundurkan jari-karinya dalam hole milik sungmin.

"AAhhh.. aahh.. oouuhh.." sungmin tampak mulai menikmati pemainan kyuhyun.

"Yeeaahh.. di-siituuhh.. kyuuhh!" Gotcha! Kyuhyun tersenyum evil saat menemukan titik kenikmatan sang kekasih.

"Biarkan aku masuk, baby. " sungmin mengangguk sebagai respon permintaan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan meraih tubuh sungmin ke arahnya, ia ingin melihat wajah manis kekasihnya saat juniornya membobol lubang ketat itu. Kyuhyun mengatur posisi sungmin agar berada di atas pangkuannya, sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. Kyuhyun melumat kembali bibir merah itu, sambil tangannya memegang juniornya sendiri, mencari jalan masuk menuju tempat sempit dan hangat yang penuh dengan kenikmatan tiada tara.

Kyuhyun mulai menusuk-nusukan kepala juniornya pada lubang sungmin, membuat sungmin mendesah pelan dalam ciuman mereka.

"Aaasshhh.. Hmmhh!" sungmin melepaskan ciuman mereka saat ujung junior kyuhyun masuk ke lubang sempitnya, biar bagaimana pun ia butuh penyesuaian.

"OOuuhh! Jangan diketatkan,Min! kau meremas kepala juniorku. Aahh.. " protes kyuhyun saat merasakan sungmin mengetatkan lubangnya, ia merasa ujung juniornya terremas nikmat.

"Mian-hee.. Hnnhh.. " sungmin menggeliat sedikit tidak nyaman, ia berusaha sedikit demi sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya, membiarkan junior kyuhyun yang besar dan panjang itu memasuki dirinya.

"Saranghe, Chagiya. " gumam kyuhyun seraya mengecupi tubuh bagian depan milik sungmin, mulai dari leher, bahu, sampi pada nipples sensitive milik sungmin. Perlakuan kyuhyun tentu saja mendapat respon berupa desahan keras dari sungmin.

"Ouuuhh! K-kyuuuhh! Ja-nganhh dihi-sshaapp, Aahhh!" Sungmin mulai merasa tidak tahan, juniornya kembali mulai mengeluarkan pre-cum. "AKKHH! Aand-waeehh.. jaangg-aanhhn dikoo..cookkhh.. kyyuuh! Aahhh..!" sungmin kembali menjerit saat tangan kyuhyun beralih pada juniornya dan menaik-turunkannya cepat.

Bukan tanpa tujuan, dengan memberikan kenikmatan bagi sungmin di tiap titik sensitifnya, akan lebih mudah bagi kyuhyun untuk menanamkan juniornya yang 'big' itu ke dalam tubuh sungmin.

_Blesshhh_

Dalam satu sentakan, tangan bebas kyuhyun yang lain menurunkan pinggang sungmin sehingga juniornya bisa tertanam sepenuhnya dalam hole ketat sungmin.

"AAAKKH! Sakit Kyu! Aahh!"

"Tahan sebentar, chagi." Kyuhyun dengan segera menaik-turunkan tubuh sungmin, sambil tetap menikmati tubuh bagian atas dengan mulutnya. Sesekalli ia menjelajahi leher sungmin yang kini sudah penuh dengan kissmark miliknya atau sesekali menjilat dan menghisap nipples pink sungmin, membuat sungmin dengan cepat menemukan kenikmatannya.

"Aaahh,Kyuu! Di-situuhh.. ahah.. oouuuhhhhhhh." Desah sungmin saat junior panjang kyuhyun menyentuh prostate nya. memberikan kenikmatan tak terhingga untuk sungmin.

"Aaahhh.. k-kyu.. faster,chagi.. aahhh.." pinta sungmin yang tentu dituruti kyuhyun dengan senang hati.

_Sseeeettt_

_Bleesshh_

_Sseeetttt_

_Bleesshh_

Tubuh sungmin kini secara otomatis menaik-turunkan tubuhnya diatas junior kyuhyun, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri, sedangkan kyuhyun tidak lupa meremas kejantanan milik namja kelinci yang dicintainya sembari merasakan betapa sempit dan hangatnya lubang milik sungmin.

"AAhhhhh.. A-kkuuhh mauu ke-luaar,Kkyuuuhh.."

"Nado,Mihnn.. aahh.. "

"Ouuhhh.. Aaaahhhh.. Hmmn.."

"You're so tight, baby."

"Yeaahh.. kau ju-gahh besshh-aarr.. eengghh.. aaahhhh.." sungmin merasakan nikmat saat junior kyuhyun menghantam prostate nya. "Ooohhh, ini niik-maatthhh,Kyuuhhh.." rancau sungmin.

"AAAkkhh , Chagii.. aahh.. "

"AAkhh.. A-ku maaau cumm-hh.." kyuhyu merasakan junior sungmin yang kian membesar dalam genggamannya. Dengan sengaja kyuhyun menutup lubang kecil di ujung junior sungmin, menghambatnya untuk memuntahkan sperma lebih dulu.

"Jaanngg-aahhnnn dii tutuupphh. Aakh! Saakiitt-oouuhh.."

"Kita keluaar bersama, baby-hhnnh.."

"Aaahhh.. K-kyuuuhh.. Lee-paasshh..engghh.." mohon sungmin, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

_Sseeetthhh!_

_Blleesssshh!_

Kyuhyun merasakan juniornya berkedut makin kencang, menunjukan ia akan klimaks sebentar lagi. "Leppa-sshhh,KKyuuhhh..!"

_Sseeetthhh!_

_Bleesssshh!_

"AAAKKKHHHHHHH!" desahan panjang keluar dari mulut keduanya saat mereka tiba di puncak kenikmatan. Sperma sungmin tumpah membasahi perutnya dan kyuhyun, sedangkan kyuhyun menumpahkan benihnya di dalam sungmin.

"Hmmhh.. hmhhh.." nafas keduanya tersengal. Sungmin merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu kyuhyun, tangan kyuhyun melingkar pada pinggang ramping sungmin, sedangkan juniornya masih tertanam dengan sempurna pada hole sungmin.

"Saranghae, Cho Sungmin. "

"Nado, Kyu. " Kyuhyun mengecup dahi sungmin sebangai tanda sayangnya pada namja bergigi kelinci itu.

"Omong-omong, Chagi. Kau terjebak dalam permainanmu sendiri. Hahaha."

"So, I've got tricked?"

"Yes, You have, baby. " dan kyuhyun kembali mencicipi bibir merah sang calon 'istri'.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>-TAMBAHAN-<strong>

"Kau masih lelah?" Tanya kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat.

"Lumayan, Kyu." Jawab sungmin masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Tapi kita harus pulang, Chagiya. "

"Ah, Ne." dengan malas Sungmin mulai bergerak.

'Plop!' ia mengeluarkan junior kyuhyun dari hole nya, membuat benih kyuhyun yang tadi tumpah di dalam dirinya sedikit keluar dan menetes di atas meja kerja kyuhyun.

Dengan perhatian kyuhyun membiarkan sungmin duduk diatas mejanya, sementara ia turun untuk mengambil celana sungmin yang berceceran di ruangannya. Mereka berdua sedang kembali mengenakan baju saat sungmin merengut sebal, "Kau merusakkan kemeja pink ku, Kyu! Pabboo.. " kyuhyun menoleh kearah kekasihnya yang mau tidak mau memperlihatkan dada putih yang kini dihiasi oleh kissmark milik kyuhyun karena tiga kancing kemejanya terlepas entah kemana.

"Mianhe, baby. Aku akan belikan untukmu, besok. " jawab kyuhyun pengertian.

"Haah, arraseo." Sungmin tersenyum manis, membuat kyuhyun ingin sekali mencium kekasihnya itu.

"Min, kita sepertinya harus membereskan ruangan ini. Paling tidak mejanya. "

Sungmin menoleh kearah pandangan kyuhyun, seketika wajahnya langsung berubah merah melihat cairan kental berwarna putih yang tercecer di atas meja kerja kyuhyun. "Tissue, Kyu! Tissue!"

**-TOTALLY END-**

* * *

><p>XDXDXDXD<p>

mianhe yah updatenya luama bangettt.. hahahahahahah..

silahkan review, kalo mau.. tapi author maksa sih.. 8D 8D

gomawo reader-deul..

see u.. ^^


End file.
